Jackie: the Vampire Slayer
by Burning Truth
Summary: Rated for future content. What if at the end of Season 5 a new slayer was chosen. Meet Jackie the newest slayer.
1. New Home, New School, New Ways to Die

Jackie: the Vampire Slayer

By: Burning Truth

A/N: One thing that always bothered me. At the end of season 5 Buffy died, so why wasn't a new slayer chose? So I thought to my self 'Ok well technically the actual slayer was supposed to be Faith. So Ok. I'll let it slide' But then at the end of season 7 she told the potentials the only way they would become slayers was if she or Faith died. So why wasn't a new slayer chosen at the end of season five? This story takes place at the beginning of season 6.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

New home, New School, New ways to die

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lisa opened the car door.

"So why again did we move?" She asked her mom.

"Because Marlborough is a very safe place. It'll be good for you." She assured.

Lisa stomped out of the car. She hated it here. It was fall and was starting to get nippy. Soon it would be winter and the snow would come. Wich wouldn't be bad except that with snow comes the cold. Yay.

"Couldn't we find a "nice" neighborhood in Florida" She grumbled.

She was so caught up in her misery she accidentally walked into some guy.

"Hey! Watch it girly." He said as he trudged by leaving her to pick up her books. Suddenly some one lent her a helping hand.

"Are you new here?" She asked as she handed Lisa a book.

"Yeah. I just moved in here from Florida." The copper haired girl said.

"Thought so. Hey don't pay any attention to Jerks like him. This school's full of idiots."

"Jackie! You forgot this." A guy who would definitely be classified as a Jock came up to "Jackie" and handed her a hat.

"Thanks lee." Jackie said grabbing the at.

"No problem dudette." He said walking away.

"Who's that?" Lisa asked managing to act normal.

"Him? That's Lee. My older brother. He's a Senior. He's also the big man on campus." Lisa inwardly cursed. He'd probably never wanna go out with a Sophomore

"Wow. You're brothers hot." Lisa said sinking to he cool pavement. Suddenly Jackie burst out laughing. "What's so funny!" Lisa asked indignantly.

"He's gay." Lisa thought her world would crumble.

"Does everyone else know this?"

"Yeah. Most people here are pretty open-minded." Jackie said starting to calm down.

"I thought you said they're idiots?"

"They are, they're just open-minded idiots." With that she pulled Lisa up with What seemed to be an un-human amount of strength. The two walked inside.

"So, Jackie what grade are you in?" Jackie asked, pushing her copper hair out of her chocolate eyes.

"Tenth. You?"

"Hey! I'm in tenth too!"

"Cool. What teachers do you have?" Jackie asked as Lisa took out her schedule.

"Joyce, Cart, Black,-"

"Eck! Black! I have her too. Everyone calls her the "Bio-Nazi"." Jackie said gathering her brown hair in a pony tail. Suddenly a bell rang.

"What class do you have fist? English... with Peters."

"Cool me, too! Come on we'll be late."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day progressed and soon it was lunch time. Lisa was over joyed when she found out she was in the same class as Jackie first, forth and fifth period. and would meet up again seventh period at the end of the day. Jackie also had second period with Lee. Though aside from a "hey" He had ignored her.

Lisa looked for Jackie during lunch. And after seeing her quickly sat with her.

"Hey what's up? How's your first day going?" Jackie inquired.

"Pretty good. Is Lee sitting with us?" She asked.

"Nah. He's too cool." Jackie said offhandedly.

Suddenly there was a big commotion.

"Hey Katie. I see you decided to dress up as a wore again today." A familiar voice said.

"And I see you decided to bleach your hair again last night Lee." The girl retaliated.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked half worried, half excited.

"Nothing Much. Lee and Katie do this every day. Their the two most popular kids in the school. Except they're both power hungry Jerk asses. They both want to be on top. Hey, you know after school they turn the cafeteria into a pretty cool cafe place wanna come?" Jackie asked out of the blue.

"Yeah sure. What time?" Jackie thought for a second.

"Seven." Then the bell rang.

"See you seventh period!" Lisa called over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You do know Marie is gonna be soooo pissed off you blew off training? Right?" Lee asked Jackie.

"Who cares, tonight I'm hanging out with friends. If little miss sists-on-her-ass-all-day-reaserching-for-a-might-be-apocalypse doesn't like it, then tough."

"What about a might be apocalypse?" Lisa asked. Both of them nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Nothing. Never miIiIiIiInd!!!!" as Jackie was shushing her worries someone jumped out of the bushes pouncing on her.

Lisa ran to push the guy off of her but he easily swatted her away.

"It's your time slayer." He said going to bite her neck. When suddenly. Poof. He disintegrated as Lee shoved a wooden stake in his back.

"What the hell is going on?!?" Lisa yelled baffled. Jackie and Lee looked at each other.

"A guy with a barbecue..." Lisa gave le a glare.

Jackie shrugged giving up.

"Hi. I'm Jackie: the Vampire Slayer."


	2. What's a Hellmouth

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
What's a Hellmouth?  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"There. Now you know. The deal is you can't tell anyone." Lee said staring at her in a quite pointed manner.

Lisa had been curious as to what had happened and wouldn't relent in her pursuit of knowledge until she dragged every last morsel of information out of her, and she wasn't nice about it either.

"So vampires, demons, and assorted things that go bump in the night are real?" Nod. "And you " she pointed to Jackie. "Are supposed to kill these assorted baddies?" Nod. "By yourself? 'Cause there's only one slayer in the whole wide world." Nod again. "Sounds like fun... Are you two deluded? Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that?" She yelled at the two.

"How do you explain what happened outside?" Jackie asked innocently.

"...Uh... Smoke and mirrors." The pair just gave her an odd look. "Fine, I don't know! But it can't be real... can it?"

"As a matter of fact; it is."All three looked up to see a woman with a British accent speak. She looked quite out of place dressed in a dress-suit while every one around her was dressed in jeans and tee-shirts. "I'm glad to know you are so good at keeping secrets." She gave a mild glare at Jackie. "I suppose we should make a parade, fill in everyone who doesn't know yet."

"Who is she?" Lisa pointed at the woman.

"Meet Marie. Regulation stuffy British Watcher." Lee commented snarkily. Lisa saw as Marie adjusted the pins that kept her hair in a tidy bun and groaned. Decidedly ignoring Lee she spoke up again.

"Is Jeff coming tonight?" She asked.

"Actually he just walked in." Jackie commented. Lisa turned around and saw a small boy come in. He looked to be in eighth grade, had dark hair and eyes, and seemed to be of a quiet disposition. He looked around for his friends for a minute before spotting them.

A few seconds later four teens and an adult were seated at the table.

"I have grave news." Marie said in a very serious tone, then again, Marie was almost always serious.

"Really? That's a first. Usually it's just 'I have bad news.' or 'I have an important announcement.' or-" Lee was cut off by Marie's exasperated voice.

"Yes, well it seems that the Hellmouth here in Marlborough is awakening."

"Hellmouth?" Lisa was surprised the other three teens were confused as well.

"Yes. Marlborough is located over a Hellmouth. A... door- if you will, between Earth and Hell. If opened... well I'd rather not think about that. Previously most Hellmouths, like the one here in Marlborough have been dormant, unable to be opened. There were a few... like the one in Sunnydale California, that were not, but most were. But suddenly all the Hellmouths on earth have been awakening."

"Ok, but were not going to open the Hellmouth so what's the problem?" Jeff asked.

"You see, whilst we may not be opening the Hellmouth. It will attract more vampires and demons who will try to open it. Jackie we need to train harder and patrol more often."

"Fine. Tomorrow night at the usual time and place?"

There was a round of yesses.

"Wait, what's the usual time and place?" Lisa asked, confused.

"You're not going." Lee quickly interjected.

"Wait. Why not? The eighth grader's going so why can't I?" She retaliated.

"Uh, I'm a freshman for the record." Jeff volunteered.

"Yeah, that and he's an asset. He's telepathic. He can track demons for us." Lee shot back, glaring.

"Fine, what about you?" Lisa was getting angry.

"Aside from the fact that I'm Jackie's older brother, I know magic." He glared. To prove the point he looked at a bottle on the floor and after a few seconds it levitated into the air and into a trash can. He looked back at her smugly only to be greeted by a glare, which he then returned. Then both sat there glaring at each other for a few seconds until Jackie broke the silence.

"Well, Lee, she already knows so we might as well let her come." She rationalized.

"Yeah, and she c-can stick with me." Jeff offered.

"Fine, I'm out voted so I guess you're welcome." He said with a leer. "Meet us tomorrow night at ten by the big rock near the entrance of the park. Don't be late. And here." He threw a wooden stake which she caught. "Don't be caught dead with out it... or rather alive." He said cryptically and walked out.

TBC...

A/N: Decided to pick this story up again after not updating for so long because I was internet-less. So These are the Marlborough Mass scoobies. Except they're not scoobies per say... they're... I'll tell you what their gang's name is as soon as I come up with that.


	3. The Twilight Avengers

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Twilight Avengers

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lisa crept to big rock carefully. She looked around for the gang finding noone. Lisa decided to sit on the big rock to wait. She was wearing a thick brown turtle neck sweater. It was too cold. At least for her. And well if biting baddies decided she might make a good snack, then an extra layer of protection couldn't hurt.

Suddenly she heard some strange rustling behind her. Lisa whipped around seeing a shadowy figure approaching. She quickly reached for her cross and stake holding them out in front of her in a defensive pose.

That was of course until two more figures appeared bend the first one. Seeing that she quickly turned around to run. Only to be stopped by a tall guy. A well muscled tall guy who could probably break her in half.

"Boo."

She screamed. Quite loudly. No wait... that could possibly be an understatement. She threw her cross in front of her and held it in the vampires direction as she turned and ran away. Only her escape fell quite a bit short as she... fell. Quickly scrambling she got up and ran. Not realizing she was running towards the original three figures. She didn't realize that until she ran into one of them. To which she responded by screaming. Again.

Until someone put a hand over her mouth.

"Sh, Lisa, it's us!" Lisa opened her eyes to see that she had crashed, not into a vampire, but into Jackie. And the other two figures were just Jeff and Marie(Who oddly enough was wearing sweat pants, a t-shirt, and had her hair in a pony tail. Go figure.).

"But... but... what about the other vampire?"

"What other vampire?" Marie asked worriedly.

"The one back there, standing right behind me, he, he."

Jackie grabbed her and pulled her to where the vampire had supposedly been. They found a laughing teenage boy.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a vampire." Jackie pointed out.

"No that's a jerk!" Lisa yelled taking a swing at Lee who easily avoided it.

"You scare the living daylights out of me! You Jack ass!"

Lee just laughed harder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So any ways. What are we called?" Lisa asked.

"We?" Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you know, we. After all we are heroes. We do deserve a name." Lisa elaborated.

"Oh, no I got that part. I was just wondering when 'you guys' became 'we'." Lisa just glared. "_WE_ don't have a little name. That's stupid. What are we gonna call ourselves? The twilight avengers?" Lee mocked.

Lisa and Jackie looked at each other. "That's it!" One of them yelled. Lee just turned away and walked quickly leaving them to their excited chatter.

"Guys." Lee called out a few moments later.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Look." He whispered to her and pointed to a dark ally. A strange shadow loomed in it. "I'll-"

"No, I'll check it out." Jackie interrupted as she took off not giving Lee a chance to respond.

"Jackie! Jack-Jackie!" Lee yelled after her. He looked to where she had run off to nervously. "Marie, I'm gonna-"

"No Lee. Stay here, I'll go after her." Marie hurriedly walked away. Lee looked in their direction a mix of worry and annoyance in his eyes.

"Let's go." He muttered as soon as they were out of sight. And they kept walking towards the cementry.

Or they would've had they not heard a slimy voice speak.

"Please don't. I'm quite hungry." Lee turned on his heels to see the vampire lunge at Lisa.

Lisa stuck her cross out and held it in front of her as a shield, closing her eyes. The expected weight of the vampire's body never came. Instead she heard a muffled thump. She opened her eyes to see that some sort of glowing light was in front of her preventing the vampire from reaching her. Paralyzed with fear she stared at the vampire.

"Run!" Lee snapped her out of her trance and she ran. Lisa being safely out of the way; Lee let the shield down. He looked past the vampire and saw Jeff sneaking up behind the vampire steak in hand. Directing a thought at Jeff he glared at the vampire. The vampire tried to move. But found he couldn't.

He struggled against the invisible binds again and again. Noticing how the boy in front of him didn't move either. He must be using magic. He also noticed the boy's scent of fear. He must be growing weak. So the vampire struggled more and more.

Jeff quietly sneaked up on the vampire when he neared him, he jumped ready to make him dust. What he had not expected was for the vampire in a burst of strength to break Lee's hold. The vampire swung his hand around back handing Jeff. He turned to Jeff.

"First you, then I'll take care of Mr. Harry Potter over there." He signaled to Lee who had fallen, almost passed out. The vampire stalked up to Jeff who scampered backwards on his back.

"Hey wrinkle face back off!" Lisa quickly interjected her self between the Vampire and Jeff, her cross in front of her.

"Argh!" The vampire yelled retreating. Lisa kept her ground, pushing the vampire back and back. She looked behind the vampire where Lee lay. He slowly began to regain his bearings. Quickly catching onto what Lisa was doing he grabbed a stake he kept in his pocket. The vampire distracted by Lisa's attack was not aware of her plan until a tiny wooden point stuck out in his chest.

"Crap!" Then poof!

Lisa walked over to Lee who sat on the floor exhausted.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. The shield wore me out... nice save... you did a good job for a first timer."

"Oh, hey! You don't hate me!" Lisa said in glee filled surprise.

"I never hated you... I just... have this horrible habit of caring about people's safety."

"You care!" Lisa said this time in mock surprise.

"Yes it's a horrible habit... now let's find Jackie. I'm pretty much useless now." Lee said annoyed he had to admit that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It really took you guys that long to stake it?" Jackie laughed.

"Hey if a certain miss wasn't there it wouldn't have taken so long!" Lee defended himself.

"Hey! I thought you said I did good!" She yelled indignantly.

"Whatever. Hey, Jeff, was it me, or did that vamp seem stronger to you than normal?" Lee inquired to the young boy. He nodded.

"He knew you did magic." Jeff stated simply.

"Really? Hmm... this is quite interesting. Jackie and I encountered three vampires." Marie stated.

"Really? Usually were lucky if we find one maybe two. Four vamps in one night?" Lee added.

"You call finding vamps lucky?" Lisa scoffed.

"The Hellmouth must be attracting them, and I have a feeling that compared to what lies ahead, tonight we had it easy." Marie pointedly ignored Lisa's comment in a successful attempt at silencing the argument that would otherwise have occured.

"Great. Just my luck. I come in just in time to die." Lisa threw her arms up in exasperation.

"That's okay though. For have no fear, the Twilight Avengers are here!" Jackie chimed in.

"No! We are not calling ourselves the _Twilight Avengers_." He accentuated the name with mockery.

"I-I don't know. I k-kinda like it." Jeff placed his opinion.

"We are _not_ going to be the Twilight Avengers!" Lee declared. Marie looked at the four teenagers. They were supposed to save the world?

"Well at least _I've _lived a full life." Marie thought to herself with a grim chuckle.

"What?" Someone asked her.

"Nothing. I think it's time we do research." Marie announced.

A/N: This is un-beta-ed I'll repost it as soon as it is.


	4. Hellmouth

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hellmouth

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I think I'm gonna cry. Is it okay if I cry?" Lisa asked the room in general.

"It's okay... I think I might cry along with you." Lee comforted.

"No... it has to be wrong... of all places..." Jackie joined into the mourning.

"Well I'm sorry, but according to my calculations that's where the Hellmouth is." Marie explained unfazed.

"But the mall!" Jackie cried out.

"It really is a thing of utmost evil." Lisa said solemnly.

They had stayed after school in the library researching the specific location of the hell mouth. After much researching Marie finally found some descriptions as to the area where the Hellmouth was. Wooded area with many hills. A small stream ran nearby, and such. After much circling and crossing out they realized the only place that fit all the descriptions was the mall. Then chaos ensued. Actually it was more like a severe case of whining and mourning. But it annoyed Marie severely anyways.

"Well children if you are all done with your bout of hysteria I would appreciate it if you went there and tried to figure out exactly where in the mall the Hellmouth is." Marie scolded. She then proceeded to rummage through one of her drawers and pulled out a small light purple crystal. It was hanging off a golden chain. Examining it to make sure it was the right one she nodded, and handed it to Jackie. "This crystal will glow brightly when you are near the Hellmouth. The closer you are the brighter it'll glow."

"'K, got it." Jackie grabbed the crystal, putting it around her neck, then the four teens marched out of the school library.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Katie." Lee spit out.

"Lee." She returned equally venomous.

"What are you doing here? I thought -" Lee was cut off by a hand motion from Katie.

"Alisa, and Robbie." She said plainly. Instantly their feud was forgotten as common enemies came into view.

"I thought we made it clear to them that we didn't want them around." Le growled.

"Apparently not clear enough." Katie muttered. Both seniors gave a last glare through the window before planning their method of attack.

"Lee, forget them. We have more important things to do. Lee-!"

"Lisa forget it. He's gone. We'll have to go on without him." With a soft sigh the three high schoolers walked away.

Twenty minutes later found Lisa at the door to the basement, holding a walkie talkie and Jackie and Jeff wandering along trying to find the spot where the Hellmouth was. Five subsequent minutes found them five minutes away from leaving, and two subsequent minutes after that found Lisa scrambling to explain to a security guard why the door to the basement was open and why she was guarding it as if her life depended on it.

"Guys... guys... can you hear me?" Lisa's voice came in through the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah Lisa, we copy." Jackie answered.

"Ok, this guard guy saw me watching over the door, thought it was suspicious, the door being open and all. He went down to check it out. Please tell me you found the spot so we can leave." Lisa's voice came out of the mechanical communicator.

"Sorry. Nothing, and we went over the damned basement a million times. We were just about to come up anyways." Jackie responded.

"Well hurry up!" With that the walkie-talkies were turned off.

"So Jeff?" Jackie looked at the young kid hopefully.

"Shh... he's about... ten feet that way." he pointed behind a stack of boxes. The damn place was like a maze. It was going to be a pain in the ass to get out of there. But after walking around it for about half an hour they knew it pretty well. That, and Jeff's ability to tell where the guard was and where he was going, gave them the upper hand.

They watched the boxes, seeing the beam of light that most likely came from the guard's flashlight. Being careful to avoid the beam the two teens carefully traversed the basement.

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

""What's what?" Jeff asked confused.

"Why are you tapping my shoulder?" She whispered intensely.

"Jackie, I'm not tapping your shoulder." Jackie froze.

"What is on my shoulder?" She managed to choke out.

"Don't scream..." Jeff warned.

"I won't." She reassured in a not too reassuring manner.

"A rat."

Yeah, she didn't scream. She shrieked. Long and loud. Which was then followed by hysterical yelling and frantic thrashing. In the process of the frantic thrashing she knocked over a barrel and some boxes which clattered to the ground.

"Whose there?" The voice from the guard boomed.

"Psh, yeah, like we're gonna answer." Jackie said instantly calmed by the guard's voice... and the fact that the rat had left her shoulder helped too.

"Shut up." Jeff glared at Jackie. Losing his usually limitless patience. Jackie gave him a sheepish grin in response.

"Get out of here you juvenile delinquents... god I don't get paid enough to do this for a living." He muttered.

Jackie and Jeff watched ominously as the guard wandered ever closely in their direction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey! What's going on?" Lee asked as he ran up to Lisa.

"Good news, no Hellmouth. Bad news A guard is down there." Lisa explained. Suddenly as if magically summoned the guard rushed past them storming off in the direction Lee had just come from. "Or... not..." Lisa said happily but slightly confused.

"That," Lee pointed to the guard. "Could quite possibly have been thanks to me." He offered as an apology. Both then proceeded to stick their heads into the doorway looking for their two friends. Quickly finding them, and escorting them out of the mall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You know this seems like a good news, bad news kinda moment..." Jackie commented.

The three teens had just dropped Jeff off and were walking to drop Lisa off. They had managed to get out of the mall with no trouble. It was getting pretty late, and although Marlborough wasn't known for "homicidal maniacs", with the Hellmouth not being dormant any longer they didn't want to risk it.

"We already had one of those." Lee interjected.

"Really?...Ok... But is there some sort of rule that says there can't be two good news, bad news moments?" Jackie asked.

"Well I guess not." Lisa responded.

"Ok, so... Good news: the Hellmouth isn't at the Mall. Bad news: we almost got thrown in jail."

"That was our good news/bad news!" Lisa defended.

"No! Is it?"

"Well not exactly, but something along those lines." Lee commented.

"How about... Good news: The hellmouth isn't at the mall, Bad news: we don't know where it is?" Jackie sounded hopeful.

"Yeah. I guess that's okay." Lisa answered.

"Okay, good news: Katie and I put Alisa and Robbie back in they're place, and almost got them arrested, and got free clothes in the process." Lee announced.

"Okay... what's the bad news?" Jackie was slightly confused.

"...Wait... there was no bad news. My bad." There was a round of laughter at Lee's response.

"Oh! Oh. How about this; Good news: We had fun, Bad news: we're going to have to do this again tomorrow." Jackie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh... What about this one; Good news: We didn't die. Bad news: We might die a different day." Lisa said, a note of humor in their voice. It had been like that the whole way from the mall. Much laughter and joys conversation. Had anyone seen them, they would not have known that these were not ordinary teenagers, but something along the lines of heroes.

"Hey, guys. This is my stop." Lisa said pointing to a white house. "Wanna come in for a sec?" She asked as she walked in the back gate.

"Uh, sure why not?" Jackie said as she pulled a half-heartedly grumbling Lee along. Walking into Lisa's back yard, she saw your average back yard. Trees, grass, lawn furniture, a swing. "Oh! A swing." Jackie squealed striding across the yard.

Lisa and Lee had ignored her proceeding to continue up the back steps . Until they heard a tiny shattering sound. It sounded kinda like a baseball through a window, except it was such a soft sound it couldn't have been. Both of them turned around, not so much worried as curious. What they saw was Jackie, paralyzed with fear.

"Good news: the Hellmouth isn't at the mall. Bad news: It's in your back yard." Jackie said as if trying to someone about to rip her head off. Cautiously and softly.

Lisa just very calmly walked to where Jackie was standing. She pointed down to the ground, as if asking Jackie to confirm. Jackie nodded. Lisa just sighed... rather quietly and looked up to the sky. The she yelled up to the heavens above.

"I hate you so much!"

Calmly and stoically she walked in the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Ok, once again, not Beta'd. Sorry. Please Review! Many thanks!


	5. Anton

Jackie: the Vampire Slayer

Starring:

_Jackie Miller_

_Lee Miller_

_Jeff Kirk_

_Lisa Swanson_

_Marie Wilson_

Guest Starring:

_Anton_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Anton  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lee crouched on the ground. His breath haggard. The telekinetic spell he used to hold the previous vampire still before Lisa staked it, had taken a lot out of him. They usually did...

"Lee?" Jackie asked worriedly.

"I'm ok. I just need a minute to catch my breath. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." He reassured.

"Are you sure Lee?" Marie asked.

"Of course I am." he said shifting from his crouching position to a sitting one. Slowly he leaned onto the white vinyl siding of a house. "Go, I'll catch up." He insisted.

"OK, see you in a bit." Jackie said leading the group away.

As soon as they were out of sight Lee let out a sigh. This wasn't going right. At all. As soon as Jackie became the slayer, he started taking up witch craft. In hopes of helping her out. That was about three months ago. And he still wasn't getting any better. He could do telekinesis, and send out telekinetic shock waves. Create shields, and cast fireballs. The last two took the most energy, one shield or a couple of fireballs left him drained.

It wasn't fair!

With a grunt he swung his fist back, punching the side of the house and leaving a dent in the vinyl siding. How was he supposed to keep his sister from getting killed if he couldn't even get the hang of magic? How was he supposed to keep his sister from getting killed if, even with magic, she was stronger, more powerful than him?

With a grunt he got up. Feeling well enough to be able to keep up with the rest of the group. Well no more strong magic for today, or he'd be out cold.

He slowly walked, looking for the "Twilight Avengers" as they insisted on naming the group. As he walked he heard a clatter in an alley. Grabbing a stake from his pocket he stalked in. Searching the dark alley he saw nothing. With a small sigh of relief he turned to leave.

"'Allo" Sanding in front of him stood a vampire smirking at him, in that evil way vampires tend to.

Surprised, Lee jumped back. Unable to control his instinct he dropped the stake raising his fist to a defensive position. The vampire looked at him and chuckled.

"So you think you can take me?" Lee had to admit though. The french accent was incredibly sexy.

"I don't think. I know." He thrusted an arm forward sending forth a telekinetic shockwave.

He stood there.

Just stood there.

Unfazed!

The vampire took a step forward.

Lee stepped back sending forth another shockwave.

This time he didn't even get hit. The vamp just...dodged it. Backing Lee further into the alley.

Lee sent forth a volley of shockwaves that either didn't hit the vamp or didn't hurt him. Constantly walking back as he did. By the fourth shockwave, his back was against the wall. The vamp smirked and lunged forward, in full gameface.

"PROTECT!"

A glowing yellow shield stopped him. Taking a good look at it he smirked. What the hell was it with damn vampires and smirking? In a flash, the punch was thrown and the shield shattered. It didn't fade. Like it did when Lee ran out of energy. The vampire had been stronger than the shield. The strange vamp closed in baring his fangs and sinking them into Lee's neck. The pain was incredible. Lee grabbed into his pocket. Feeling a small vile he pulled it out.

"You _are_ a bon treat"

"Yeah? Well how about this?" He smashed the small vile containing holy water onto the vampire's chest.

"Grwagh!" The Vampire snarled in pain. "Sneaky move. What else do you have up your sleeve?" He said defiantly.

"Gyanuyeg, I claim your breath..." He whispered. "Nothing up my sleeves." This time it was Lee who wore the snarky smirk as two fireballs materialized in his hands.

"Cute and strong." The vampire chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't date piles of ashes." And he hurled both fireballs at the vampire.

He was amazed. He had never seen a vampire so fast or, so strong.

With a kick he brought a metal pipe to his hands. He bated the fireballs aside like they were baseballs. Slowly he stalked forward. The pipe landed with a clang after he threw it to the ground.

Lee took a step back. But he was so weak he stumbled back, onto the floor. The vampire was quickly on top of him.

" Mmm... I can smell the fear on you. Don't be afraid... eternal life is wonderful. Oui." His french voice was silky... but dangerous.

"Get off." Lee commanded. His voice deathly quiet.

"Now , don't you think we should get to know each other first?" He said in mock politeness.

"Get off _of me_!" He yelled disgusted, as he threw a punch at the vampire's chest. But much like most of the things that night, it did nothing.

"Don't get angry. After all, I am a gentleman. And just to prove it to you, I will get of... _of you_. Bon?" He said smartly, backing off as if to walk away. Lee quickly scrambled to his feet. Preparing for another attack before the vampire decided he had been a "gentleman" long enough.

"Gyanuyeg the dragon, I claim your breath of flames." He felt the energy drain out of his body as it created a large fireball. With a final heave he threw the fireball at the vampire.

He saw one thing before everything went black.

The vampire grabbed a trash can lid beside him and used it as a shield.

Fear. Then everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Anton, forgive me Master!"

Dust.

"Anton? Master? What the hell is going on?" Jackie raged.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that those were only distractions?" Lisa asked referring to the five fledges that had just attacked them.

"Yes. But, what were they distracting us from?" Marie wondered aloud.

There was suddenly a flash some yards down the street.

"Lee." Jeff broke into a run. The rest close behind. Finally finding the alley they ran in finding only Lee collapsed on the floor. With no one... or more importantly no_thing_ nearby. Marie ran to his side and seeing the two bite marks checked his pulse.

"He's fine. I think he's mostly exhausted from using too much magic."

"So I'm guessing he dusted Anton. Good." Lisa cheered.

"I guess so." Marie said pensively.

Jeff quirked an eyebrow at her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

His head was throbbing. His muscles ached. He was extremely nauseous. Overall he felt like he was going to die. He sat up with a groan.

And then he remembered he wasn't in the alley. And then he realized why he felt like dying would be a good Idea.

"Lee you're up." It was Marie.

"Yeah... god am I glad you guys found me. When I started to black out I thought I was going to die... Did you guys dust the vamp?" He asked curiously.

"No... They thought you did..."

"They?..."

"Lee... I don't think you fought an ordinary vampire... Was this the one you fought?" Marie showed him a picture of his attacker in the alley. It was in one of Marie's watcher books. The title said Anton. And much information on him was on the page.

"...Yes." He answered a bit scared.

"Bloody hell." She whispered.

Now he was terrified.


	6. Unclear Intentions

Jackie: the Vampire Slayer

Starring:

_Jackie Miller_

_Lee Miller_

_Jeff Kirk_

_Lisa Swanson_

_Marie Wilson_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Unclear Intentions

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, what's new your almighty watcher-ness?" Lisa said reaching into the bowl of popcorn on Jackie's lap. The twilight avengers sat in Marie's living room. Lisa, Jackie and Jeff on the couch, Lee on a chair and, Marie paced back and forth in front of them.

"Must you really trivialize this moment? We are all in dire danger!" Marie exclaimed annoyed. Lisa and Jackie exchanged a look for a moment before responding at the same time.

"Yes."

"The vampire Lee faced in the alley is very dangerous." Marie began pointedly ignoring Lisa and Jackie. "The name of the vampire is Anton. Originally in France he was called _Anton le un avec un coeur de glace. _It means 'Anton the one with a heart of ice.'We must be very careful of him, he is over a hundred years old and I believe, he has already killed one slayer."

Jackie almost chocked on her mouthful of popcorn.

"Why isn't Lee dead then?" Jackie asked as soon as she recovered..

"Yeah, he was clearly going after him." Lisa added.

"I'm not entirely sure about that." Marie admitted. "I'm believe that it's safe to assume that he wasn't attempting to feed. After all, like Jackie so eloquently put it, Lee isn't dead."

"Um... okay... I know this isn't really the point, but why is he called the one with the heart of ice?." Lisa asked.

"He is a cold-blooded murderer. That is why. He killed indiscriminately. Men women, Children. That is why!"

There was a deafening silence in the room. Suddenly Jeff broke it.

"Why is he here in the first place?" Jeff asked. "The most we've ever gotten are rogue fledges. Why is a hundred and something year old vampire here."

"That is what scares me the most. I believe that the hellmouth awakening is attracting all sorts of unsavory characters. I believe that if we ever do kill Anton, things _won't_ get easier."

"If?" Asked Lee.

Marie sighed. She didn't now how to say it. How to say that Jackie might die facing this vampire. Jackie had never trained to fight some one so strong and experienced; and even if she started training her now, to better her odds of survival, what was to say that Anton wouldn't show up tomorrow and do away with her? There were no guarantees.

"This is going to be the beginning of a very unpleasant sermon." Marie began. She took a deep breath, then began to explain the worries going through her mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So he likes you?" Jeff asked Lee as they walked on patrol.

"I hate it when you do that Jeff." He referred to Jeff's telepathy.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because, I don't need Jackie to baby sit me. I can take care of myself. Plus it's one less thing for her to worry about."

"You can cry if you need to. I know how worried you are." Lee gave Jeff a knowing smile but said, nor did anything.

A beat passed between them.

"You think he's sexy!" Jeff laughed.

"I do not-" Lee started, but then remembered who he was talking to. "It's the french accent." He admitted. "Doesn't mean I wont turn him into vamp dust."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Lee muttered. "You know, you're lucky. If I was anyone else I would have beat you up for intruding into my personal space."

"I know. Oh, oh; and he _did_!" Jeff answered the un-asked question.

"Really? I thought so. He was being all weird and edgy. It was kind of annoying."

"You were right."

"I still don't see anything. Maybe we should head home?" Lee asked.

"Sure." Jeff turned around, but suddenly stopped. "Wait... I sense someone... some thing."

"What are they thinking?" Lee asked.

"I can't tell... It's some weird language... It sounds like random grunts... right behind that building." Jeff concentrated.

"I'll go check. You stay here." He ran off to the area Jeff had mentioned. He muttered the spell for the fireballs, charging them just in case. Slowly he looked around the other side of the building.

"GUUUAAARGH!"

The mouth had many, many, many long, sharp, pointy, gnashing, gnawing, slashing teeth. It was a very scary mouth. A very big scary mouth. Had it not been such a scary mouth it would have looked silly on such a small demon. But nonetheless it was a scary mouth. Lee felt a sharp pain in his cheek, and then in his butt.

"Lee!" Jeff yelled. Picking up the crossbow he shot the demon in the mouth. Or tried to except the demon spit up some gross green substance that coated the arrow and weighed it down, onto the ground. And there on the ground it dissolved.

"Lee get up!" Jeff yelled at a dazed Lee. Once again he tried the shooting an arrow at it. But it yielded the same results. A wood and demon goo soup on the ground.

The demon looked at Jeff and gnashed it's teeth. Then broke into a run after Jeff.

Subsequently Jeff screamed. Quite loudly and a little bit too high pitched to be manly, but it was okay. The demon was scary.

"Hey, freaky thing, why don't you try a bit of this!" Lee called after the creature who, upon hearing his voice, turned around and started to run towards Lee again. Lee just trhust an arm forward and threw a fireball.

It's raining goop!

Hallelujah!

It's raining goop!

Amen!

"I am not going to say it." Lee restrained himself.

"It needs to be said." Jeff said solemnly.

"But it's girly." Lee insisted.

Jeff quirked an eyebrow at him.

"EEEEEWWWW!" Lee sobbed.


End file.
